Talk:Rat
THIS http://borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/Rat_%28faction%29?s=wldiff&diff=0&oldid=235976 is why i dont lock UCs out. 20:52, August 19, 2012 (UTC) :a known vandal no less. 21:39, August 19, 2012 (UTC) :Looks like two articles on one topic. Unless I'm missing something, Rats (faction) should be deleted. -- WarBlade (talk) 23:02, August 19, 2012 (UTC) following suit of bandit (enemy) & bandit (faction). 02:10, August 20, 2012 (UTC) :The disambiguation term will only be needed if there is an enemy type called "Rat". If they wind up being things like "Sewer Rat", then the faction might as well be just "Rats". -- WarBlade (talk) 02:28, August 20, 2012 (UTC) my point being those pages are similar as well. 04:29, August 20, 2012 (UTC) :I think it is best saving our efforts for details such as this for once the game is released. Right now, the name is ok, let's just leave it at that for now, and come back to it later, if needed, IMO. happypal (talk • ) 07:10, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Laser One of the types of Rats holds his left hand over its eyes and when it gets into melee range it removes its hand and shoots laser beams out of its eyes. 12:56, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Lab Rats, yeah. Makes getting crits on them sort of difficult, since their hand gets in the way. They've also got an obscenely powerful axe throw as a ranged attack not unlike Psychos. Except waaaaay more powerful. I'm talking 800 damage or so from a level 24-25. But at least they've got the decency to stand more or less still while I'm shooting them. Ravinoff (talk) 02:23, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Lab Rats border on being overpowered and they're pretty much my absolute least favorite enemies in the game (in general I really dislike fighting any of the Rats - I loathe the way they bound around dodging gunfire and their cruddy "off" hit box for their heads) - they seem to have the health of a Bruiser, the melee/ranged damage of a Bad Ass Psycho, they generally make their critical area all but impossible to hit, and that ridiculous laser attack hits harder than nearly any Playthrough 1 attack from a non-boss or Bad Ass (a notable exception being the rocket blasts of RPG Loaders). Ugh. Atypicaloracle (talk) 12:35, October 20, 2012 (UTC) :as w/ all rats they dont seem to like slag particularly. medium range, decept/turret/dethtp for avoiding rat laser. i find rabids more of a bitch (cue spycam video of GBX staff meeting w/ randal discussing need for rabid rats). 13:43, October 20, 2012 (UTC) :I'm tied between rats and stalkers for my most hated enemies. Lab rats have waaay too much health, but rabid stalkers are...I don't even know, they're ridiculous. Ravinoff (talk) 19:04, October 27, 2012 (UTC) Assassin Rouf His name is NOT "MDK Assassin Rouf." It's just "Assassin Rouf." When the text "MDK Assassin Rouf" appears in your mission log, it's just like the other objectives that start with a verb, such as "Murder so-and-so." "MDK" is being used as a verb. It's a synonym for "assassinate." (It literally means "murder/death/kill.") He doesn't have his own page yet, so I'm griping about this here. :) 16:44, October 2, 2012 (UTC) : Yes, the first verb for the first assasin was "murder", for the second assasin it was something else, third a different verb again. MDK was the name of a couple of games some years ago - don't know if MDK was in commonm usage before that, or perhaps originated with a movie? 10:26, October 10, 2012 (UTC) ::: Demolition Man. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gGGDzEWvGRY 22:14, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Pictures i think with a few pics this page could be removed from the stub status.... Beesafree (talk) 12:23, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Has anyone else had a Lab Rat say "Don't Blink, blink and you're dead" yet? If so, how come that's not mentioned as a Doctor Who reference in the Trivia section? If not... then that's weird cause it happened to me O.o 03:17, December 12, 2012 (UTC)